1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telescope-cum-cameras and, more particularly, to telescope-cum-cameras of simple structure whose telescopic capability is formed by utilizing the photographic lens and the eyepiece lens.
2. Description of the Related Art:
When one goes mountaineering or hiking, if both a camera and a telescope are on hand, the enjoyment seems to be doubled. In fact, if both are carried, it will be burdensome. So, very often, only one of them is carried. Also, even if both are brought out at great pains, the poor management due to the separation of the ability to take pictures from the ability to observe will probably result in missing a good shutter chance which is rarely encountered. Hence the user will also be inconvenienced at many events.
For these reasons, the unified form of both, or what is a so-called telescope- or binocular-cum-camera (hereinafter referred to the "telescope-cum-camera") has now already been sold in the market.
However, most of the conventional types of the telescope-cum-camera merely put the camera and the telescope or the binocular together, thus being an odd coupling. The use of such a prototype in the assembly leads both to the lack of a good manageability of the camera since its entirety is very bulky, and to limit the availability of the photographic lenses to telephoto ones.